Mirage
by Chrysim
Summary: Out of revenge, an old nemesis of Hercules' tries to use Iolaus as bait but gets alot more than he ever bargained for...


MIRAGE  
  
by Chrysim  
  
  
  
It was the warmest day of springtime thus far as Hercules and Iolaus reached the signpost at the cross-roads.  
  
Anybody who didn't know better would've said they were brothers.  
  
Hercules was very tall and lean. He had a powerful physique that was complimented by his rugged, handsome features. The wind ruffled his long tawny brown hair as he shielded his deep blue eyes from the sun with a massive hand.  
  
There was an air of power about him that either terrified people or filled them with great relief depending on their inclinations. Hercules was renown for his fighting prowess but he never fought just for the sake of fighting. There were many injustices, outrages and tragedies that Hercules's strength had resolved but there were far more that his heart had remedied.  
  
He was the introspective, thoughtful type. His nature was caring, easy- going and patient. Sometimes he could be maddeningly stubborn, was always awesomely determined and possessed tremendous willpower. Much to the chagrin of his foes. They were undeniably good qualities for a legend to possess.  
  
Iolaus might've been smaller in height and size but he was a proven powerhouse with the fierce, fearless heart of a lion. He was a robust, natural athlete gifted with youthful good looks. As usual his lively azure blue eyes sparkled while the spring breeze toyed with his unruly shock of wavy blonde hair.  
  
Iolaus was impetuous and curious. His nature was compassionate, idealistic and exuberant. Indomitable will-power and ingenuity had seen him through many perilous adventures in the course of his colourful life.  
  
To the North the road wound its way to Thebes, Iolaus's home village. To the East lay the island kingdom of Euboea and to the West was Flagra where Hercules' younger brother Iphicles ruled. Afew miles South was the homestead of Hercules's mother Alcmene and nearby the fire scarred house where he had once lived with his family.  
  
Since their murders, Hercules had only visited his home twice. It had been over two years but the pain was still great and coming home was still very bittersweet.  
  
Nobody came as close to understanding how Hercules felt as Iolaus did. Maybe it was because they'd known each other so long and had been together so much and therefore knew one another so well. Perhaps it was simply because they were both very protective by nature. Or both.  
  
In an effort to somehow ease his friend's suffering, Iolaus tried to offer an alternative, " Hercules, this has been a really long trip even by our standards. Some lively society and a hearty meal would do both of us good. Why don't we go to my brother's tavern in Thebes and wash away the trail dust with a pitcher or two of ale? I'll even pay! "  
  
Hercules smiled, grateful for so ardent a friend, but shook his head, " Thanks, Iolaus, I appreciate the invitation but we have been away for almost six months. I really think it's time I visited my mother." He patted his ally reassuringly on the shoulder, " Say hi to your brother for me. I'll see you in afew days. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go. Have some fun."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hercules turned and headed south.  
  
Iolaus hesitated for acouple of moments, not entirely convinced that his friend would indeed be okay but then dismissed the idea as nonsense. Hercules was more than capable of handling anything life threw his way.  
  
Whistling, Iolaus headed to Thebes.  
  
Hercules paused when he saw the tragic shell of what had once been the centre of his universe. As he stood on a gentle hill that overlooked his former home, the breeze rustled through the long grasses and for an instant he swore that he heard the faint laughter of his precious children. He closed his eyes on the resurrecting memories and sighed deeply.  
  
Try as he might, he still could not even after all this time fathom how anyone, mortal or god, could hate so much as to kill the innocent, the pride and joy and light of his or anybody else's life...  
  
Not for the first time, he raised a huge clenched fist skyward and shook it as he screamed, " Why, you heartless old witch, why? "  
  
His outburst was answered by a ringing peal of demented laughter that echoed across the rolling countryside until Hercules lowered his fist to wipe away the tears that soaked his handsome face. With head bowed, he turned and continued on to his mother's house.  
  
It was a spacious country home surrounded by gardens and orchards.  
  
Alcmene had become a popular and influential member of the community, overcoming with her gracious goodness and charm the stigma of having once been an object of Zeus's desires.  
  
In the intervening years Alcmene had taken up the art of healing and her house was a known sanctuary for any who had need of it.  
  
Seldom was she alone. Citizens not only from Thebes but from many surrounding villages, towns and cities called upon her as though she were an important personage whose patronage was much sought after.  
  
The wives of the local politicians and wealthy merchants had found Alcmene's wise counsel and genuinely benevolent nature a wonderful boon within their close- knit sorority.  
  
Twice a week all of the ladies gathered at Alcmene's home to trade gossip, get advice and work on their arts and crafts in relative peace and quiet.  
  
Alcmene had only just seen the last of her regular guests off when she saw a familiar figure striding towards her down the well-worn path to her gate. A smile of unsuppressed delight filled her face as tears of joy swam in her hazel eyes.  
  
Hercules ran the last few yards, reached over the gate and lifted his mother into his arms, holding her close as she squealed with unrestrained happiness.  
  
At length, he released her reluctantly and placed his mother gently back on the ground. Alcmene slipped her hand into one of his and began to move towards the house, " You must be starving, Hercules? Well, you're in luck. Today was baking day and there's plenty to eat. "  
  
She stopped, an expression of puzzlement played across her face as she looked up at her son, " Where is Iolaus? Everything is okay, isn't it?", she asked but Hercules's smile and chuckle immediately put her fears to rest, " Iolaus went to visit his brother, mother. He's fine. I'm sure he'll be by tomorrow to say hello... and partake of your baking. "  
  
Satisfied, Alcmene lead him into the house, " Well, then, come inside and make yourself comfortable, Hercules. We have alot of catching up to do, haven't we, my son? "  
  
Smiling, Hercules stepped across the threshold and entered the only place on earth where he felt totally at ease and at peace. As he closed the door, he thought, ' It feels so good to be home again. I don't ever want to leave. '  
  
It was early evening by the time Iolaus ambled through the gates of Thebes. Everybody knew him and, as he walked through the town, people greeted him warmly. Iolaus was a local legend in Thebes and had been since his youth.  
  
As a young, audacious adventurer, Iolaus had twice saved his hometown from ruin and disaster. The citizens of Thebes were determined that, for the rest of his life, their very own home-grown hero would always be aware of the magnitude of their gratitude.  
  
Iolaus's older brother Markos was a retired soldier who was now proprietor of the most popular tavern in Thebes. It was situated facing the castle of Belidonis, the mayor, magistrate and lord protector of Thebes. He and Markos were old friends from when they'd served King Thermopoli many years before.  
  
Like Iolaus, Markos had a good heart and nature that endeared him to almost everyone. He called his tavern the Casa del Amea -- the Home of Friends. Few quarrels or drunken brawls erupted within it which in itself was a rarity. Markos's burly presence and unwavering vigilance combined to ensure any potential trouble was totally discouraged or pre-empted long before anything violent could occur.  
  
It was a surprisingly cheerful place compared to the usual taverns. It was certainly a very pleasant place to come home to after a long journey.  
  
As soon as Iolaus opened the tavern door he was mobbed by well-wishers, neighbours and jovial townsfolk who had gathered in the tavern as news of his arrival preceded him.  
  
Markos looked his younger brother over from head to toe, " Well, Iolaus, you don't seem to have grown much since last I saw you. "  
  
Iolaus retorted, " Can't say the same about you, Markos. ", poking his stout brother in the belly. The patrons laughed heartily as the two brothers grinned and embraced.  
  
Markos sat Iolaus down at a table in a quiet corner of the room, brought him food and wine and tried to persuade others to give him alittle peace. Eventually, though, Iolaus capitulated to popular demand. He spent the next few hours entertaining the tavern's clientele with the incredible stories that in reality constituted his and Hercules' lives... and which encompassed just the last six months.  
  
Replete with food and drink, Iolaus could barely keep his eyes open. The tavern had closed hours ago. Only he and his brother remained but at the moment Markos was off doing something in the adjacent stockroom.  
  
Iolaus yawned, stretched his weary muscles and stood up, feeling very content and relaxed for the first time in a very long time.  
  
He'd taken only afew steps towards the stockroom when the door to the tavern suddenly swung open. Shaking his head Iolaus muttered irritably, " When is Markos going to get that latch fixed? "  
  
A gust of wind blew through the open doorway extinguishing the few candles and oil-lamps that had still been lit.  
  
Iolaus had just reached the door when something more solid than the wind came through it.  
  
A tall figure cloaked in black and brandishing a glowing white sorceror's staff strode purposefully towards the now wide-awake Iolaus.  
  
As he backed away, instincts kicking into gear, the stranger said in a tone that increased Iolaus's alarm, " I've come for you, Iolaus. If you resist, you'll be responsible for the consequences. "  
  
Iolaus had reached the table where his sword was resting against a chair. To mask his intentions, he asked, " Who are you? What do you want of me? "  
  
Before the cloaked intruder could answer, however, Markos emerged abruptly from the stockroom.  
  
Iolaus yelled a warning but it was too late. The mysterious individual wheeled to face Markos. He spread his arms out, mumbling some kind of incantation.  
  
There was a sudden blinding flash of light!  
  
Acrid smoke filled the room and Iolaus was knocked off his feet by a residual shockwave from the potent spell. When he regained his footing, eyes burning from the dense smoke, he couldn't see his brother but he could see the eerie glow of the intruder's peculiar rod.  
  
Iolaus unsheathed his sword and charged. Using a powerful two-handed stroke, Iolaus attacked what he knew to be the universal conduit of necromancy, that malevolent staff.  
  
Multichromatic sparks flew wildly and a bluish wave of energy shot down the blade of the sword which seemed to be welded to the staff. Iolaus felt his hands beginning to burn from contact with the strange kinetic energy. He grimaced, redoubled his effort and wrenched his weapon free, careening backwards off-balanced by the excess strength of his effort.  
  
Iolaus landed with a jarring thud on the tavern's hard slate floor. He leapt to his feet, ready to re-engage the magician, but his attention was suddenly drawn to the sprawled body of his brother.  
  
" Markos! ", Iolaus exclaimed, gravely concerned. He knelt beside his fallen brother but even in the gloom Iolaus could tell there was nothing he could do. Rage replaced his former contented mood. With tears in his eyes, Iolaus sprang at his brother's murderer.  
  
Fury dulled the stinging of his scorched hands as he drove the sorceror across the tavern, overturning chairs and tables and sending utensils flying in the process, until his back was against a wall.  
  
" Who are you? ", Iolaus snarled, barely controlling his intense uncharacteristically vengeful emotions.  
  
" You'll learn soon enough but for now I grow tired of this nonsense. We must be going. "  
  
Iolaus's voice shook with murderous ire, " I'm not going anywhere but you, fiend, are going to Tartarus where you belong! "  
  
As Iolaus swung his sword with all his might, the sorceror simultaneously struck his staff sharply on the slate floor. Brilliant shards of energy struck Iolaus, inflicting pain so sudden and severe that his sword flew from his hands. Screaming in a paroxysm of agony, he collapsed on the floor at his tormentor's feet.  
  
For several moments his cruel antagonist watched Iolaus suffer, nodding his head sadistically, " I am impressed with your fortitude, Iolaus. You're much feistier than I'd ever imagined. "  
  
Iolaus valiantly reached for his sword but the stranger kicked it away. Then he crouched and shoved the crystal-orb cusp of his staff under Iolaus's chin and forcefully raised his head so that their eyes met, " The more you fight it, the worse it will be. ", he said coldly. Behind the pain in Iolaus's vivid eyes, he saw that the fires of determination still burned brightly. He was not surprised when, with great effort, Iolaus pulled himself away. His defiance, however, only seemed to aggravate the cruel wizard.  
  
Standing up, he said ominously, " I have just the cure for a spirit like yours. ", and touched Iolaus's shoulder with his staff. A bolt of yellow energy burst from it and knocked Iolaus clear across the room. He slammed into the wall hard and fell face-down on the cold, hard floor, stunned.  
  
" I could kill you so easily right now but where would the fun be in that? ", the sorceror boasted with perverse humour.  
  
The power that infused Iolaus's body with a kind of pain he'd never before experienced intensified and he writhed in the throes of wrenching, searing, paralysing agony.  
  
For a considerable length of time Iolaus resisted until every drop of his strength and energy was spent but the pain didn't go away until, mercifully, his consciousness did. Temporarily overwhelmed, his eyes flickered and finally closed. The sorceror laughed triumphantly, " You are quite a fighter, Iolaus, but no mortal alive can stand against my magic! "  
  
He recited another spell and an iridescent cloud engulfed them. When the cloud dissipated, both men had disappeared. All that remained were Iolaus's sword and a parchment scroll addressed to Hercules beside Markos's still body.  
  
Several hours later, as he was repairing a portion of his mother's roof, Hercules heard the approaching thunder of hooves. Looking behind him, he could see two horses but only one rider coming quickly up the road.  
  
Alcmene appeared from within the house, saying, " Hercules, do I hear horses? Who do you suppose it could be? "  
  
Shrugging, Hercules jumped off the ladder and joined his mother, " The bearer of either good or bad news, depending on your philosophy, " he remarked as the horseman dismounted.  
  
Bowing politely to Alcmene, Belidonis of Thebes didn't beat about the bush. He handed Hercules a scroll.  
  
Curious, Hercules began to read it. Though it was written in an archaic language he could barely decipher, some of the words were similar enough to current Greek for him to grasp their meaning.  
  
" This morning one of my guards found my good friend and former brother-in- arms Markos murdered in his tavern. That was lying beside his body. ", Belidonis explained.  
  
Alcmene touched Hercules's arm, " Poor Iolaus. Who could've done such a thing!? "  
  
Belidonis removed a sword from his scabbard, " This was found aswell. "  
  
Hercules was disturbed by the contents of the scroll and further distressed by the news about Markos. Yet when he saw what Belidonis held in his hand, his already deeply troubled expression became haunted.  
  
It wasn't a fancy sword. It was strong, keen and honest, just like its owner. In the adept hands of his ally, this ordinary sword became as mighty as any Hephaestus himself might've crafted. Hercules would've recognised it anywhere.  
  
He took the weapon from Belidonis as his eyes shifted from cerulean to dark indigo blue in silent despair. His worst fear had come to pass. Something had happened to Iolaus... because of him.  
  
Alcmene gently touched her son's hand which held Iolaus's sword. She could almost feel his anguish.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus were closer than brothers. When something bad happened to one, the other suffered too. She didn't like the look in her son's eyes. It was alittle too reminescent of how he'd looked when his family were murdered.  
  
Alcmene knew Hercules worried about the safety of his family and friends much more now because of his tragedy.  
  
Especially Iolaus.  
  
For his part, Iolaus accepted wholeheartedly all risks that his friendship with Hercules might invite. He considered it a singular honour to be Hercules's friend. Absolutely nothing would discourage him from standing by his side under any and all circumstances.  
  
A friend as loyal as Iolaus deserved to be appreciated and he was. Not just by Hercules either.Belidonis continued, " There was obviously quite a vigorous confrontation in the tavern judging from the mess. Not surprisingly, Iolaus gave them a good fight. In the end, however, it seems he was over-powered... "  
  
Hercules shook his head and indicated the scroll in his clenched hand, " Not over-powered so much as overwhelmed. Even a spirited fighter like Iolaus would be hard-pressed to withstand the powers of a demonology master like Magnus. "  
  
Alcmene gasped, " But Magnus is just a myth, Hercules. There's no such 'master' wizard. It's all silly superstition and exaggeration. "  
  
" I know it sounds absurd, mother, but Magnus does exist. I've met him before. He's an extraördinary magician and the most diabolical, twisted genius I've ever come across. I don't know why he'd kill an innocent tavernkeeper or abduct Iolaus but I'm going to find out! "  
  
Belidonis automatically adopted the role of devil's advocate and said, " I'd guess that Markos, unfortunately, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think the rest you've probably already realised. "  
  
When Hercules refrained from saying anything, Belidonis elaborated, " Nobody would risk taking you on if they could get to you in a less direct but perhaps more effective manner. Like kidnapping a member of your family or, better yet, your most conspicuous ally. This maniac has a trap set for you, young man, and I fear our gallant friend Iolaus is the bait! "  
  
Hercules frowned. He was staring at Iolaus's sword intently, using it as a meditative focus point. It was a technique his friend had taught him and the irony wasn't lost on him. Belidonis had described almost exactly what he'd just been thinking. It did precious little to dispel his trepidation.  
  
" Regardless of Magnus's motivations, I intend to do whatever it takes to rescue Iolaus. ", Hercules declared after a long, poignant pause, " Now, if you'll excuse me, it's a long journey and I'm anxious to be on my way. "  
  
Belidonis indicated the other horse, " I thought you might be able to cover more ground more quickly on horseback. " Hercules accepted gratefully. He handed the scroll and Iolaus's sword to his mother, " I -- WE WILL -- be back soon. "  
  
Leaping into the saddle, Hercules galloped away at breakneck speed.  
  
Belidonis bowed a farewell to Alcmene, " All will be well, my lady. I believe that either Iolaus or Hercules on their own could make that fool Magnus rue the day he dared to meddle in their lives but united, they may well do the world a favour and finally rid us of such a nuisance. "  
  
Years before, after his Twelve Labours were finally finished, Hercules had befriended a young man from Carthage named Daemon.  
  
As they were sailing to Corinth to met up with Iolaus and join Jason in his quest for the Golden Fleece, they'd become shipwrecked on an island neither had ever heard tell of. There they had encountered the sinister Magnus and were soon fighting for their lives against his evil sorcery. Though Hercules had literally demolished Magnus's grim castle, it'd been too late to save Daemon.  
  
Hercules had hoped Magnus was dead, buried beneath the ruins of his lair but there had lingered in the back of his mind some doubt of that. Now his doubts had been validated. Magnus was indeed alive.  
  
However this time Hercules was determined that he wouldn't lose another friend to that madman's cold-blooded depravity.  
  
Iolaus emerged with a jolt from a deep, distressed sleep. Sitting bolt upright, he cast about anxiously, in a near panic. As the last vivid images of his nightmare dissipated he caught his breath and grimaced in pain. Every muscle in his body hurt. He slowly looked around him. There wasn't much to see. The room was large, cold, dark and empty.  
  
Iolaus stood up carefully.  
  
A combination of nausea and dizziness almost caused his knees to buckle but Iolaus steadied himself by closing his eyes briefly. As the unsettling sensations subsided, he flexed his stiffened burned hands.  
  
Soon he was feeling much better. His eyes had adjusted to the gloom enough to make out a door on the other side of the chamber. Since there were no windows it seemed the only logical place to start so Iolaus moved towards it cautiously.  
  
He distinctly recalled what had transpired the last time he'd approached a door. Iolaus willed the other more poignant memories into his subconscious -- this wasn't the time or place to deal with those yet.  
  
To his utter surprise and amazement it wasn't locked. Using both hands to pull the heavy door open, Iolaus stepped tentatively through the doorway.  
  
He found himself in a corridor of some indeterminate length. It was deathly quiet as Iolaus arbitrarily decided to proceed right. The hall was dimly lit by widely distributed oil-lamps and was filled with a thick ghostly mist.  
  
Iolaus shivered as the mist swirled around him. He could barely see his feet as he prudently guarded each step. He had a very uneasy feeling that this fog had some specific purpose and he rightly supposed it could only mean trouble for him.  
  
There was something about his position, wherever it was that he was, that bothered him. Iolaus had been in many dungeons and prison cells in the course of his adventures and not one, until now, had ever been left unlocked. Additionally, more often than not, there were guards aswell as various implements of forced restraint.  
  
It was almost as if he was meant to escape.  
  
Iolaus stopped dead. A grin of cunning replaced his perplexed frown. " So... it's a game of cat and mouse you're after, is it? So be it, but take warning, I'm NOT your average mouse! Show yourself, you loathesome coward! ", he yelled angrily into the mist.  
  
A thunderous yet familiar voice replied, " That's why I chose you, Iolaus, instead of one of the others. You're more clever than you let on. Why do you live in Hercules's shadow? You're a formidable warrior in your own right. "  
  
Iolaus was in no mood to be flattered, " My partnership with Hercules is beyond the comprehension of a freak like you, who's too afraid to even say who in hell he is? "  
  
The voice filled the corridor with a mirthless laugh,  
  
" I'm sure Hercules has mentioned my name, albeit not with any affection. I am Magnus. Welcome to Mirage. Now that we've been formally introduced, let the game commence. "  
  
Hercules had indeed spoken that name. Magnus was one of his ally's most reviled enemies. Iolaus understood instantly that this "game" would be a matter of life or death.  
  
A steely fire flared in Iolaus's eyes, turning them from azure to cobalt, as the image of his fallen brother flitted across his consciousness. He felt the sting of his injured hands as he clenched them instinctively and ironclad determination replaced his anger.  
  
Magnus wasn't just Hercules's enemy anymore.  
  
The omnipresent vapours began to coalesce afew yards further down the corridor. As it disappeared Iolaus saw that the hall was furnished, hung with elaborate tapestries and lined with numerous doors.  
  
He watched as the wispy miasma darkened and solidified into the shape of an enormous cat.  
  
Turning on his heel Iolaus sighed, " I think perhaps I ought to be more careful of what I say from now on. "  
  
Even as he bolted down the hall Iolaus couldn't help wondering whether he was running from something that COULD be dangerous or just something he THOUGHT could be dangerous. He decided to find out.  
  
Sliding to a halt on the slippery polished stone floor, Iolaus seized an armchair. Spinning in a tight circle to produce momentum, he literally threw himself and the chair at the gigantic cat, only letting go at the last minute and never taking his eyes off either his projectile or the target. The heavy wooden chair shattered into splinters upon impact with the cat's nose.  
  
Now that he knew that it was no optical illusion, Iolaus decided to take another risk. Rather than running like a scared hare up the hall, he ran to the nearest door and slipped into the chamber within, closing the door behind him.  
  
There were two sure things Iolaus knew from past experience with sorcery; magicians weren't gods or ghosts. They couldn't pass through solid structures like doors or walls and they always had a source of power close by.  
  
As Iolaus leaned against the door, panting, the germseeds of a plan were taking root in his mind. He had enough confidence in his abilities to assume that he could elude Magnus and escape from this castle but he wanted more than to just merely escape. He wanted to destroy Magnus. To do that, he needed to find the wizard's power source. Destroy that and he'd render Magnus a mere mortal and Iolaus was positive he could cope with anybody on those terms.  
  
Having determined his basic strategy, Iolaus peered into the gloom of the chamber he'd entered. He'd taken just one step when his sixth sense kicked in. Without a sound, the floor beneath him began to fall away. Iolaus's reflexes responded to the trap with very little conscious thought.  
  
Jumping slightly backwards to his left, Iolaus latched onto the wrought- iron sconce holding the solitary torch which lit that room. From there he slipped a foot through the large iron ring that served as the door handle.  
  
It was a tougher feat to get enough leverage to open the heavy door but Iolaus didn't relent until he'd finally secured a foothold on the door-sill. Oblivious to his bleeding hands, Iolaus grabbed the near door-jamb and wedged his left foot into the crack he'd produced. Then he shoved the door open and swung himself through it.  
  
His reappearance was anticipated just as Iolaus had anticipated it would be. He somersaulted beneath the temporary sanctuary of a heavy solid wood table he'd taken note of earlier.  
  
Even so, when the cat struck it with its paw a split-second later, the table nearly collapsed under the impact.  
  
Scrambling on hands and knees, Iolaus exploded out the far end just as the cat reduced the table to kindling with another blow.  
  
Although he was a born runner, the cat was dangerously close and the end of the hall was still just beyond reach.  
  
Without breaking stride, Iolaus leapt up onto another table, grabbed the tapestry which hung above it with one hand, tearing it off the wall, snatched an oil- lamp in the other and leapt back onto the floor.  
  
Dropping the tapestry on the floor, Iolaus dashed across the hall to take another oil-lamp. He threw one at the cat and the other onto the torn tapestry.  
  
As the oil-soaked wall-hanging burst into flame, the cat let out an ear- splitting yowl of distress as the other oil-lamp shattered against it, singeing its fur. Iolaus couldn't resist a grin of satisfaction.  
  
The fire was only a distraction as Iolaus flew down the last few hundred feet of the hall. When he reached the end of the corridor, Iolaus found himself in an alcove with stairs on his left and a portcullis overhead.  
  
He turned towards the stairway but stopped, scanning the walls for the portcullis lever. He found it on the far wall, opposite the staircase.  
  
The cat pounced just as Iolaus dove for the lever. A paw clipped him in mid- air, sending him crashing hard against the back wall. Dazed, Iolaus shook his head and rolled away from another swipe of the cat's deadly paw. Desperately he scrambled to the lever, waited for the penultimate moment and pulled it.  
  
An iron-spiked gate immediately dropped, smashing with a bone-crushing thud on the cat's skull. Iolaus sank to his knees in relief as the creature collapsed and lay motionless just afew feet away from where he was, one hand still holding the lever.  
  
After taking several deep breaths, Iolaus staggered to his feet. His hands were sore, his head ached and he was still winded but he knew it wouldn't be a long respite before Magnus recuperated from this setback. Wiping his damp hands gingerly on his pants, Iolaus sidled past the immobile cat and plunged down the stairs.  
  
Behind him, the cat dissolved into a pinkish cloud of vapour which in turn changed into a man cloaked in black. He moved in the direction Iolaus had disappeared but stopped short, his head turning to look in the opposite direction.  
  
" Ahh, he's arrived at last. " Magnus hissed in satisfaction. " My ensorcelled guardians will keep you well occupied, my crafty little friend, until I've taken my revenge on Hercules. ", his bodiless voice echoed through the castle.  
  
Several floors below, Iolaus was catching his breath and collecting his thoughts. He was delighted to realise Hercules was now here somewhere. He was, at the same time, disturbed by Magnus's threats against his mighty friend. He knew it was, at the least, ironic that he, a simple mortal, should be worried about Hercules, son of Zeus. But that was his nature.  
  
Fresh determination spurred Iolaus onwards. He had to find that power source as soon as possible.  
  
Thundering towards Corinth, Hercules covered in half the time the same road he and Iolaus had walked home along just the day before.  
  
The sentries at the gates recognised him and didn't raise the alarm when he failed to observe custom and stop to identify himself. They assumed, as was often the case, that he was on urgent business.  
  
Because he was in such a hurry, Hercules didn't ride to the palace to pay his respects to his old friend King Jason. Instead he rode directly to the harbour, intent on securing a boat of some sort for the last leg of his journey.  
  
As it so happened, King Jason was in the harbour admiring his latest ship when Hercules' precipitous arrival caught everybody's attention.  
  
Elbowing his way past the brawn of his bodyguards, Jason strode up to Hercules's horse, " Well, Hercules, I'm delighted you changed your mind. Come, I'll give you a personal guided tour of my new warship. ", he said, pride and excitement evident in every syllable.  
  
Hercules jumped out of the saddle and raised his hands in objection, " Jason, I'm not here to celebrate your new boat... "  
  
Jason interjected, " Boat? It's not a boat, Hercules, its a ship! "  
  
Hercules rolled his eyes skyward in annoyance, " Whatever! I don't have time to debate semantics, Jason, I have to find a boat so I can get to Mirage. "  
  
Now it was Jason's turn to throw up his hands, " Whoa, Hercules, did you say Mirage? I thought..."  
  
Hercules sighed, " Yeah, I thought it was destroyed too but something happened last night which proved that it must still be there. Magnus was in Thebes last night! "  
  
Jason was alarmed and perplexed, " Magnus! What could he want in a little town like Thebes? "  
  
Hercules started marching towards the piers, avoiding looking Jason in the eye, " He went after Iolaus, Jason. Now that lunatic has my best friend prisoner on Mirage. I've got to get him off of there! "  
  
Jason grabbed Hercules's arm, " This is a serious situation, Hercules. There's no telling what that psychotic freak has in store for you. It'd strengthen your odds if you had some help, wouldn't it? Let's take my new ship and put it to the ultimate test! "  
  
Hercules swung around, " Jason, I can't let you put your life in danger. Your people need you. I can handle Magnus alone. I did it before. "  
  
Jason replied in a slightly offended tone, " I'll have you know that I can take care of myself. What kind of king would I be if I sat idly by and let my friends fight all their battles alone? Iolaus may be your best friend, Hercules, but he is MY friend too. I have to help him if he's in danger. Do you really expect me to do nothing? "  
  
Hercules was taken aback by Jason's argument and the king seized the moment, " Alright, now that that's settled, let's get this show on the road or the sea, as the case may be. Titus! Adrian! Get my ship ready to sail! Virgil, take Hercules's horse to the royal stables. Dionysus, you're in charge until I return. "  
  
Before Hercules could offer any objections, Jason had disappeared only to reappear, calling to him from the gangplank of his brand new ship, " Come on, Hercules, we don't have any time to waste. "  
  
Hercules couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jason was older than Hercules. His dark hair had tufts of white at the temples now but the soulful, expressive brown eyes that enlivened his handsome face were always bright with excitement and curiosity. He stood about shoulder-height with Hercules and was still in excellent physical condition though his days of endless adventure-seeking were long gone. He had a strong sense of duty and fit his role in life to a tee.  
  
Jason was a good king but he'd been and still was an adventurer at heart. Though he tried, he couldn't always resist the temptation to add some excitement to his otherwise tedious duties. The people of Corinth were accustomed to his impetuosity and they loved him all the more because of it. It was Jason who'd put Corinth on the map and nobody doubted that, aslong as he was king, Corinth would stay an important city.  
  
Once they left the harbour, Jason sought Hercules out and found him standing in the bow, combing the horizon for the mysterious island called Mirage. He laid a paternal hand on his young friend's sturdy shoulder, " You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know? It isn't your fault that there's such evil in the world. If it wasn't for you, there'd be alot more of it. You and I and Iolaus have been in some mighty difficult circumstances before and, whether you like it or not, it's conceivable that we'll all be in more trouble in the future. It's our destinies and you, old friend, know that. Besides, I don't know whether you've noticed or not but Iolaus can look after himself. He always could but now he's better than ever. You've been a great influence on him. "  
  
Hercules drummed his fingers on the rail in agitation, " I can't help but feel responsible when somebody gets between me and an enemy. I just want to help people not make things worse for them. Magnus killed Iolaus's brother to get to him and now he's in mortal danger because of something he had nothing to do with. Yet, here I am, dragging still another friend into harm's way over something that happened years ago between Magnus and me. I can't protect everyone all of the time. ", he said, unable to hide the frustration in his voice.  
  
He nodded and heaved a worried sigh, " I'm perfectly aware that Iolaus can hold his own against just about anybody -- but what if he's in over his head this time? If anything happens to him because of me...! It was bad enough when Hera killed my family just because she hated me so much. I can't let it happen again! "  
  
Jason looked at Hercules and his voice was the authoritative voice of a king, " We're not going to let it happen. Magnus's time has come. "  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the pilot. There on the horizon hung a billowing black thundercloud and beneath it lay Mirage.  
  
Jason's bodyguards would not allow their king to disembark unless he took four of them along. Hercules vaulted from the dory and strode angrily up the sandy beach, Jason and his bodyguards several yards behind.  
  
" Magnus! Where are you? I know you can hear me. Where is Iolaus?", he yelled.  
  
There was a flash of light and a man in a black cloak appeared, floating in the air several yards ahead of where Hercules stood, glaring coldly at him.  
  
" Welcome, Hercules. I see you've brought more of your friends for me to slaughter. I only hope that they'll be half as much fun as Iolaus has been. I know he would've liked to be here to greet you but he's slightly 'occupied' at the moment. ", Magnus said smugly, laughing at the exasperation it provoked in Hercules.  
  
Amused by this brand of torment, he continued, " Do you remember my castle, Hercules, or that Daemon died in it? Of course you do. Well, I have a new castle, Hercules, that's ten times as dangerous as the one you destroyed. Daemon wouldn't have survived for five minutes in it! "  
  
Magnus's voice became baleful, " Iolaus, however, is an entirely different story. He may actually be resourceful enough to keep me amused... long after I'm through with you! "  
  
Suddenly a glowing staff appeared in Magnus's hands. He raised his arms above his head and began to recite an incantation. Hercules turned to Jason and his men, pushing them to seek cover, as thunder began to roar overhead. With a final flourish, Magnus waved his staff at Hercules and a powerful streak of lightning erupted from its crystal-orbed head.  
  
Hercules threw himself to his right, rolled and came to his feet behind the relative protection of a palm tree. The lightning blasted a scorched shallow crater in the sand where he'd stood a split-second earlier.  
  
Magnus began to fire lightning in rapid-fire bursts, pulverising trees and boulders behind which Hercules, Jason and his men were hiding. Some of them were slightly singed but otherwise unharmed.  
  
Magnus abandoned his attack and began another chant. Jason decided it was a perfect opportunity to attack. As he raced past, Hercules tried to stop him, " Jason, wait! Don't get too close!", but his friend failed to heed his warning.  
  
Jason's sword sang as it swept through the air but inches from Magnus's body it seemed to hit a solid invisible object. Sparks like metal on stone stung Jason's hands and face like a swarm of fiery wasps.  
  
Hercules grabbed his arm and pulled him away gruffly, " Don't take foolish chances like that, Jason. We must wear him down, make him use up all his magic and then he'll be easier to defeat. "  
  
Jason was contrite, " You're right. I should've known better. "  
  
Abruptly the ground beneath their feet began to vibrate violently. The land on which two of Jason's guards were standing disappeared and the pair were gone before anybody could even move to help them.  
  
An outraged Jason turned from that tragic scene and was about to speak when something beyond Hercules took his breath away.  
  
Curious, Hercules looked over his shoulder.  
  
Hanging like a grotesque hallucination afew feet above the heaving earth, was a very big dragon. Smoke issued from its cavernous nostrils as it locked its sinister eyes on Hercules.  
  
Jason and Hercules reacted at the same instant, diving desperately in opposite directions, as the dragon exhaled an impressive jet of flame towards them. The two heroes escaped and scrambled for cover.  
  
One of Jason's men, an archer, fired futilely at the dragon in an attempt to distract it. Before the gallant archer could even get off a second arrow, the dragon matter-of-factly incinerated him.  
  
Jason's remaining guard was a lancer. Though Jason passionately tried to dissuade the soldier, he was determined to avenge his compatriot's sacrifice.  
  
Hercules, from his refuge behind a mound of large rocks, saw the lancer move out from his cover into the open where he prepared to cast his spear at the dragon. He knew that the javelin would not seriously harm Magnus and would only serve to provoke him.  
  
As Jason continued to try to talk him into reconsidering his actions, Hercules traversed the rollicking earth as quickly as he could. He was only feet away when a dark shadow fell over both him and the unprotected soldier.  
  
The dragon's claws seized Hercules tightly and, as he and Jason watched helplessly, it bit off the head of the petrified soldier.  
  
Hercules's arms were pinned to his sides but not even a magic dragon was strong enough to immobilise him totally.  
  
Kicking and struggling assiduously, Hercules soon freed his upper body and began to extricate himself from the crushing vise of Magnus's grip.  
  
The bloody jaws which had decapitated the unfortunate lancer only moments earlier prepared to do likewise with him.  
  
Except he was not some terrified mortal that Magnus clutched in his evil fists. Hercules kicked the dragon's face so hard that several of its nasty teeth were knocked out.  
  
Meanwhile, down below, Jason had retrieved the lance of his brave guardsman. He considered using it himself but, thinking better of it, yelled, " Hercules, catch this.", and cast the spear with amazing accuracy right into his friend's eager hands.  
  
Then, stumbling resolutely across the undulating terrain, Jason sank his sword into the dragon's tail right up to the hilt.  
  
The effect was abit more dramatic than Jason had thought it'd be. The dragon, painfully distracted from Hercules for a moment, whipped its tail before Jason could either free his sword or let go of it.  
  
He was tossed through the air several hundred feet and hit the ground very hard.  
  
Jason's last sight before losing consciousness from his battering was of Hercules pitching the spear.  
  
The dragon flinched as the spear hit its mark. With a last, mighty effort Hercules wrenched apart the claws which held him and fell to the ground, landing safely on his feet.  
  
The dragon swooped to attack again but suddenly aborted.  
  
" No, no, it isn't possible? How could you have gotten so far? ", Magnus's voice blared in obvious bewilderment and anxiety.  
  
Hercules followed the dragon's gaze to the black towers of Magnus's eerie castle. An expression of admiration lit his countenance as he realised Magnus's problem.  
  
" What's the matter, Magnus? Have you under-estimated my partner? ", Hercules taunted even as Magnus's dragon returned to his human form, " People tend to do that... they also tend to regret it! "  
  
The ground ceased its convulsions so abruptly that Hercules staggered an instant until his jangled equilibrium could adjust.  
  
Magnus waved his staff and dozens of demon troops appeared to Hercules's left and right. " My minions will keep you busy while I 'reward' Iolaus for his mischief. I'll be back to exact my revenge on you -- in full -- very soon." Before Hercules could say or do anything to stop him, Magnus disappeared.  
  
As his attentions turned to the advancing foe, Hercules felt the hot flush of anger and frustration wash over him. " I really don't have time for this nonsense! ", he complained impatiently.  
  
Leaving the battle before it even started, Hercules ran quickly towards the dark castle. He soon came across Jason, who was just crawling to his his feet. " What's going on, Hercules? Where's Magnus? ", he asked, holding a hand to his pounding head.  
  
Hercules barely slowed down, " Magnus has returned to his stronghold because of something Iolaus has done or is about to do. He's going to need my - OUR - help. We've to get to that castle NOW! ", he explained quickly. Jason shook off his aches and immediately followed Hercules.  
  
Iolaus didn't have a chance to relax after Magnus departed to confront Hercules. He descended the stairs to enter a vast room teeming with large, vicious thugs.  
  
Although the odds were stacked against him, Iolaus didn't hesitate to charge into battle. He thrived on pressure and seemed to do his best when the stakes were at their highest. With powerful kicks and tackles mixed with punishing chops and punches he ferociously fought his way across the room. When finally there was no thug able to or willing to challenge him, Iolaus surveyed the mayhem he'd wrought with satisfaction.  
  
He took the opportunity to equip and arm himself with a pair of gauntlets and a sword from the last persons he'd subdued. He was exhilarated from the fight and eagerly pressed onwards.  
  
The gauntlets protected his injured hands so well that, for the first time since his adventure had begun, he was able to forget about them and concentrate on his mission.  
  
Armed with a sword, Iolaus was an even more potent force and was able to accelerate his pace though there was opposition at every turn, down every corridor, in every room. Undaunted, he sustained a relentless, awesome attack.  
  
At last, Iolaus leaned breathlessly against a massive pillar. His arms throbbed from their exhausting toil. He was bruised and battered but still fiercely determined.  
  
Just beyond his resting place was an immense steel-studded door guarded by two reptilian-like guardians.  
  
Far above Iolaus could hear the rumble of thunder and the crackle of lightning as he rapidly rallied his strength. His sword glistened portentously in the dim light.  
  
During his non-stop battle until this point, he hadn't encountered any other doors like this one nor any which had such distinctive sentries posted at them. There was a reason for these particular defenses and Iolaus hoped he was making the right assumption.  
  
Though he'd just fought and defeated dozens of foe, he couldn't afford to be over-confident now. These two creatures weren't human so it was very possible that it'd require an inordinate effort to defeat them.  
  
As he visually reconnoitered the area, Iolaus noticed an enormous shield mounted on a far wall.  
  
As a strategy took form in his mind, he closed his eyes and summoned a fresh reserve of strength.  
  
Deftly flipping his sword so that he held it by the blade in his right hand, Iolaus stepped out into the open and threw it in one smooth motion. The deadly implement hummed as it cartwheeled in the damp air, pinning and killing its victim before it was even aware of the danger.  
  
Its partner was another matter. Just as it lunged at Iolaus, wielding a huge double-edged axe, the castle began to rumble.  
  
Iolaus ducked beneath the attempt and kicked the guardian in the mid- section. It was driven back a step or two but retaliated with another swipe of its hungry blade.  
  
Iolaus jumped over the low sweeping axe, let out a hearty whoop and scored a knockdown with a brutal uppercut kick to the head.  
  
Debris began to fall from above as the earthquake shook the castle violently. Iolaus was momentarily undecided. It was obviously unsafe to remain where he was but he was so close to his goal that the risk seemed worthwhile. As his opponent climbed to its feet, Iolaus yanked his sword free and the expired guard drooped to the floor.  
  
The battle continued with thrust, counter-thrust augmented by flying kicks, crushing elbows and hammering fists until both fighters could scarcely lift their weapons.  
  
Manoeuvring his foe to the area where the very heavy and imposing shield rattled on the trembling wall, Iolaus launched himself into the air and slammed feet- first into the guard. The impact drove the creature flying backwards while he landed with cat-like agility and spun to watch whether his move was a success.  
  
The guardian hit the wall and a portion of the shield hanging there. As it collapsed on the floor, the disturbed ornament, already unstable from the earthquake, fell from its peg and crashed with a dull clang on top of the guardian.  
  
The contest was over.  
  
Iolaus was damp with blood and sweat; some of it his own. His legs and arms were heavy with fatigue but fire burned in his cobalt eyes.  
  
Breathing heavily from his strenuous exercise, he turned his attentions to the door. It was locked so he tried to use his sword as a lever but the door wouldn't budge. The blade couldn't withstand the pressure and snapped, sending Iolaus reeling.  
  
" Where's Hercules when I really need him? ", he muttered, annoyed that his objective might be beyond his reach after all that he'd gone through to get to this stage.  
  
He grabbed one of the big axes and dragged it over to the door. It took several tries before Iolaus was able to raise it high enough to bring it down on the door latch. It did obvious damage so he hefted it again. On the third blow, the latch broke and he collapsed, totally exhausted.  
  
However, inspired by the havoc being wracked all around him by the earthquake, Iolaus didn't pause very long.  
  
Utilising the hilt of his former sword he dislodged the broken latch. He pulled on the door but it only moved a fraction.  
  
It was increasingly difficult to stay balanced on the oscillating floor. The air was so full of dust from the crumbling castle that breathing and seeing were also becoming labourious.  
  
Stubborn to the last, Iolaus persisted until he'd managed to open it enough to squeeze through.  
  
He couldn't see in the pitch blackness and the earthquake pitched him in all directions until he was thoroughly disoriented. He stumbled dizzily in the darkness and then tumbled head-over-heels down a set of stairs he hadn't anticipated.  
  
When he landed at the bottom in a heap, the first thing that Iolaus noticed was a yellowish, pulsating glow emanating from several yards in front of him.  
  
Just as suddenly as it'd begun, the earthquake stopped.  
  
Groaning with weariness and pain, Iolaus slowly pulled himself to his feet. The glow he'd seen was too intense to look at directly but by using a hand as a visor, he was able to discern that it was some sort of crystal. He could feel the heat it produced from where he stood quite a distance away.  
  
Still shaken from his impromptu entrance, Iolaus tried to move closer to the fascinating object but was hindered by the need to navigate his way around a number of tables. These held a variety of amphora jars, vials, beekers and other paraphernalia commonly found in an alchemy shop.  
  
Though not an expert in alchemy he was experienced enough to be able to recognise certain compounds like phosphoros, brimstone and saltpetre.  
  
Snapping his fingers as a brilliant idea struck him, Iolaus quickly gathered and mixed together generous doses of those three ingredients.  
  
He'd just finished his concoction when Magnus materialised so unexpectedly that he actually flinched.  
  
" You've been a refreshing challenge but now you've become too troublesome to tolerate. ", the sorceror roared, aiming his glowing staff at Iolaus.  
  
This time, however, Iolaus was prepared. A split-second before the bolt of lightning erupted from the staff, he was already in motion. Snatching his special jar, he threw himself to the floor and scrambled quickly out of harm's way.  
  
The lightning bolt blasted a gaping hole in the wall, sending a shower of sparks and masonry in all directions.  
  
Magnus was about to fire again when Iolaus decided the best defence was a good offence. With speed and agility fed asmuch by desperation as it was by boldness, he sprang from cover and kicked the malevolent staff flying out of Magnus's malicious grip.  
  
" Now we're even, Magnus. Let's see how tough you really are. ", he remarked in a menacing tone. He slowly circled Magnus as if searching for the ideal moment to attack but that wasn't his purpose.  
  
As he got closer to the crystal Iolaus held up the jar so Magnus could see it, " It has really NOT been a pleasure knowing you, Magnus. ", he commented sardonically, throwing the jar at the crystal.  
  
The chamber reverberated with Magnus's amplified screech of protest as the jar shattered, sprinkling its contents all over the surface of the crystal.  
  
Immediately its pulsating glow started to intensify.  
  
Iolaus, satisfied that his sabotage was a success, was instinctively gravitating towards the exit when the earth began to shake again. Before he'd taken more than afew strides, the roof caved in. Timbers and large chunks of stone buried everything in a suffocating pile of ruin.  
  
Iolaus only managed to avoid being crushed and buried alive by rolling under one of the tables. However, the table gave way beneath the tumultuous rain of debris and his legs were pinned beneath several pieces of stone he couldn't shift no matter how hard he tried.  
  
As he coughed in the filthy air, Iolaus grimaced against the crushing pain. Out of the corner of his eye he was able to see part of the crystal and its colour had turned to bright crimson. Standing before it was Magnus, his ominous staff once more grasped in his malicious hand.  
  
Though every movement sparked fresh agony, Iolaus searched with his hands for something he could use to free himself. The place was becoming stifling.  
  
" If I must die, I insist that you accompany me. ", Magnus said, " Afterall, I'll need someone to practice my magic on in Tartarus and you're the perfect choice." He laughed maniacally but Iolaus wasn't paying attention. He'd found a broken piece of the table tressle and was concentrating on trying to liberate himself.  
  
The room began to deteriorate even more as Magnus approached him, " I'll put you out of your misery right now, Iolaus. "  
  
Magnus knocked the stick out of Iolaus's grasp and aimed his staff point- blank at his head. " It's time to join your brother. "  
  
Unable to defend himself and unable to flee, Iolaus stared unflinchingly at his malignant adversary, defiant to the bitter end.  
  
Before Magnus could act, however, the huge axe Iolaus had used earlier to break the latch sailed through the clogged air and struck Magnus with an audible thud.  
  
As the evil sorceror sank to the floor, Iolaus expelled a deep sigh of relief. He smiled as Hercules and Jason came into view. " I'm really glad to see you, Hercules. ", he said between winces.  
  
Hercules smiled back, " I'm happy to see you too, Iolaus. ", and quickly heaved the stones from his friend's legs.  
  
Jason picked up the glowing staff that'd fallen from Magnus's hand and, with tremendous satisfaction, broke it across his knee.  
  
Then Hercules gently lifted his injured comrade and the three made a quick exit from the disintegrating castle.  
  
A safe distance away from the crumbling stronghold, Hercules scolded his obstinate friend, " Iolaus, you've been through hell! You're hurt. Take it easy, will you? "  
  
Iolaus was limping around, working out the kinks. Grinning, he hobbled over to his best friend, "I feel fine. Except for a few bumps and bruises, I'd say I was quite lucky."  
  
His expression became serious, " If you hadn't come to my rescue, I'd be dead. Thank you. I owe you another one. ", he said sincerely.  
  
Hercules shook his head, "Iolaus, from what I saw in that castle, you must've been magnificent and I'm proud of you. As for helping you, that's what friends are for, right?"  
  
Iolaus blushed as Jason added, " Magnus was a colossal menace to the entire world. Now he's gone - permanently - and the world owes you a debt of gratitude. "  
  
As the castle continued to crumble, they started for the beach. Iolaus wouldn't let Hercules or Jason help him as he limped along.  
  
His long-time friends understood. He couldn't surrender his stoicism just yet. He might've won the physical battle but his emotional war hadn't even begun yet.  
  
His brother was gone. He was now the only remaining member of his family. Iolaus wasn't sure how to begin to deal with this, his harsh new reality.  
  
Suddenly, people began to appear.  
  
As the three friends looked on in awe, they were soon surrounded by bewildered soldiers, sailors and various other persons.  
  
Hercules almost couldn't believe his eyes, " These must be all the people Magnus killed over the years. ", he said quietly.  
  
Iolaus heard his remark, " But, how, Hercules? I don't think Hades would return these many people to life. Wouldn't it set a bad precedent? "  
  
Jason recognized his late bodyguards and shrugged, " Whatever the reason, these ARE people Magnus killed."  
  
A young black man approached them and smiled at Hercules's shock, " It's been a long time, Hercules. I knew someday you'd find a way to defeat Magnus for good. ", Daemon said, " The victims of Magnus's evil weren't dead but held captive in a place where time was suspended - inside his crystal of magic power. When it was destroyed, we were finally freed. "  
  
Iolaus began to scour the crowd avidly.  
  
Jason welcomed his guards back with enthusiasm as Hercules said, " I hope that ship of yours can hold all these people, Jason? "  
  
An unmistakable figure stepped out of the group. Iolaus saw him immediately, " Markos!", he trumpeted, overjoyed to see his brother again.  
  
Markos's expression of pleasure disappeared as Iolaus limped over to him, " What happened to you, little brother? You look terrible. Are you alright? "  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Iolaus embraced him, " You have no idea, brother. Do I have a story to tell you! Quit worrying, I'm fine. "  
  
Hercules, overhearing Iolaus's words, added sincerely, "In fact, he's never been finer."  
  
Iolaus sighed, surveying the throng of happy people, " This turned out way better than I ever thought it would. " He laughed though his blue eyes were suspiciously misty, "I just love happy endings, don't you? "  
  
The End 


End file.
